New Feelings
by DeadlyInk
Summary: A couple of our favorite characters are starting to realize that they have some...different feelings for each then they originally thought
1. Chapter 1

(Edward's POV)Bella shivered next to me on the snow and ice covered bleachers. Jacob had asked if we would drive him to the school so he could run the track. Bella hadn't wanted to but I found that it was getting harder and harder to say no to Jacob.

I watched him run. His werewolf heat made a shirt unnecessary. Sweat covered his body, making his perfectly carved abs glisten.

_Whoa! _I thought. _Relax. Edward. That's _Jacob _you're thinking about! _

"Edward," Bella said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at her. "I'm going home. It's freezing and Ashima should be waking up from her nap." Ashima. Bella's half Indian little girl. She was four when I'd met Bella a year ago.

"Alright, love," I replied. "I'll catch up later." She kissed me and walked away. It didn't have the same effect on me as it used to. I used to _love_ kissing her. Now…

I heard an angry growl and turned to see that it had been Jake. He came up and sat next to me.

"Bella taking off?" he asked. I nodded, not wanting to look at him. This wasn't right. I'd existed over one hundred years. If I was really…_that way…_then I would've known by now. Right?

Jake and I talked for a long time. I could hear his heart beating wildly. Like the way Bella's did when I was close to her.

When I finally got the guts to turn to him, I realized how close we were to each other. I went for it. We kissed. And it was…_amazing. _I had never felt like this when I was kissing Bella. And when I pulled away…he was smiling. I smiled too. We kissed again. And again and again until we found ourselves in the backseat of my Volvo.

(Jacob's POV)

_Oh my God! _I thought. _What the hell are we doing? It's wrong! _Then Edward kissed me deeper. _Oh screw it. I can't hide this anymore! _

I wrapped my arms around his neck and drew him close to me. He was ice against me. But I _loved _it.

(Edward's POV)

When it was all over, Jacob was shaking.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Do you regret it?" he asked.

"Jake if I was going to regret it I wouldn't have done it," I replied. He smiled and kissed me again.

We scrambled in to our clothes and I dove him to the line. He made no move to get out of the car.

"What does this mean for us?" he asked, not looking at me. "Was this just like…a one time thing?"

"I'm not that kind of guy," I replied, smiling. "This means that there's an _us_, Jake." He kissed me and got out. I watched him go and drove myself home.

Message from the author: _Ooooooooooo. Scandalous! What do you guys think? _


	2. Chapter 2

(Jacob's POV)

Sam paced in front of me. He'd came and got me over a hour and had been pacing ever since.

"You…" That was all he managed for another few minutes. Finally: "A _leech, _Jacob? I don't _care _that it's a guy. But I do care that it's a _leech!" _

"I don't even know what to say," I whispered, lowering my head. "I don't know what happened to me. But I like him. A _lot. _And I want the pack to accept us."

"If this is what you want," he said. "Then we can no longer allow you to be part of us." My head shot up.

"What?" I cried.

"You heard me," Sam replied. He walked away. I left too, tears stinging my eyes.

(Edward's POV)

I sat on the couch in my room, absently staring at the book in my lap. No one had said a word to me since I'd walked in. Everyone knew.

_Thanks, Alice._

The doorbell rang. It was Jake. I beat Esme to the door.

"What's up?" I asked, kissing him. He slid his thumbs into the back pockets of jeans.

_Can we talk outside? _he thought. I shut the door behind me and brought him into the garage.

"What's going on?" I asked, touching his cheek with my fingertips.

_My dad threw me out. _He couldn't talk he was so choked up.

"Tell me what happened," I said, drawing him against my chest.

"I told him about us and he just looked at me with disappointed look in his eyes and said 'get out'." I held him while he cried. I knew everyone was listening to us. I didn't care.

"Let me talk to Esme and Carlise," I said. "They'll let you stay here." I led him inside.

(Jacob's POV)

Edward went into the kitchen to talk with Carlise and Esme. I waited in the living room, awkwardly shuffling my feet. Alice pretended to watch T.V. Eventually, she broke the silence:

"They're going to let you stay," she said, gesturing for me to sit next to her. I did.

"I don't want to _hate_ vampires anymore," I said. "I don't think I ever really did. I was just…trying to get the pack to accept me. Now that they don't want me…I can be who I really am." I was shocked when she put her arms around my neck and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Alice," came Edward's voice from the doorway. We separated. "Are you making moves on my boyfriend?" There was a smile in his voice. I smiled too and went to him.

"I know she already told you," he said, putting his arm around my shoulder. He led me over to the piano.

"Do you know how long I've been playing this song and thinking of_ you _when I played it?" he asked as he sat on the bench and began to play. The music was soft and gentle. He began to sing:

_Something has changed within me Something is not the same I'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game Too late for second-guessing Too late to go back to sleep It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes: and leap! It's time to try Defying gravity I think I'll try Defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity And you wont bring me down_

I wiped my eyes. I thought this was going to be perfect.

The feeling quickly went away when we heard Bella's truck pull up.

A/N-Busted? Maybe? Possibly?


	3. Chapter 3

(Edward's POV)

I hustled Jake upstairs and told him to hide in the bathroom. I would tell Bella we were just about to leave to go hunting. That would send her away. Wait…no. I wasn't going to screw Jake over like that. If I really liked him then Bella should understand that sometimes these things just happen. Even to the oldest of people.

I opened the door. Bella was crying. Damn.

"Charlie is such a jerk," she sobbed, throwing her arms around my neck and sobbing into my chest. "He said I was a bad mom just because I left Ashima alone for two minutes to go to the bathroom. He said: "You're always either leaving her alone or sticking her with me! You need to get a hold on yourself and start being a good mom!' I just started crying and told him that I _am _a good mom! So I took her and walked out." I wanted to hold her close. I should have held her. But I could barely manage more than an awkward hands-on-her-hips thing.

"Bella," I said, holding her out at arms length. "Go get Ashima from the car and bring her in here. Leave her with Alice. We need to talk." She nodded and went back to the truck, opening the door. Ashima climbed out and ran up to me. She knew I wasn't her father. But she still loved me. I gathered her up in my arms and held her on my hip while Bella followed me inside. I left Ashima in the living room with Alice, Rosalie and Esme. I led Bella into the backyard.

"Edward before we talk about _whatever_ it is you want to talk about," she said," I just need you to hold me for a minute." I sighed but didn't reach for her.

"Bella," I said. "You have to understand how hard this is for me to say." I broke.

"What?" She asked. "You're not _gay_ are you?" She said this with a laugh. I didn't laugh like I had the last time we'd made this joke. She stopped laughing.

"Oh my _God!" _she yelled. "You _are?" _

(Alice's POV)

I listened in on the conversation outside. Edward spoke calmly while Bella yelled through tears.

"Please don't make this worse than it is," Edward said.

"The only thing that could make this worse is if you say you've already found a guy," Bella replied.

"It's Jake," Edward replied after a moment. Things got silent again. No one said anything. Bella just came inside and took Ashima from us girls. She stormed out.

(Edward's POV)

I followed Bella's path only after I couldn't hear the sound of her truck anymore.

"That went well," Rose chirped as I slunk by.

"Shut up," I growled. Jake came downstairs.

"She didn't take that well," he said. I took his hand and pulled him back upstairs. It was the only place we would have a _little _privacy.

"She's going to get over it," Alice called after us. "You'll see." I shut my bedroom door. This was my sanctuary. My place to be alone.

"Don't worry, lover," Jake said. "We're going to get this." I knew he was right. We _would_ get through this. We would get through this because we were together.


	4. Chapter 4

-Three Weeks Later-

(Edward's POV)

"No!" I yelled, laughing. Jake raised another water filled balloon.

"Don't think I won't," he said.

"Jake I swear to God if you throw that balloon I will end your life!" I yelled.

"Bet you won't!" he yelled back. He threw it and it hit me in the chest. I chased after him, dripping water and nearly slipping on the linoleum in the kitchen.

"Hey!" Esme yelled. "Take your wet butts out of my house! I just had the carpets done!" Instead of listening, which in retrospect would have been the smarter plan, we ran up to my room and shut the door.

"Finally alone," Jake said, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me close. I kissed him and pushed him back onto the bed. Only half listening to what was being said downstairs, I heard Alice's phone ring.

"Hey, Bells," she said. My head snapped up. "Sure. Sure yeah I can ask but I can't guarantee you a yes." She paused. "Now I can. We'll be there tomorrow then. Bye, honey." My bedroom door opened. I was so used to people walking in already that I didn't even jump off Jake in a panic.

"What did _she_ want?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at Alice.

"The eight of us are going to Ashima's birthday party tomorrow afternoon," she replied. "Be dressed and ready to go by two-thirty." She left. Ignoring the whole situation, Jake kissed at the hollow base of my throat. I got off him and began to pace. I hadn't spoken to Bella since the night we broke up. And the only time I ever saw her was around school. She wouldn't even talk to me in science.

"Are you okay, lover?" Jake asked, propping up on his elbows. I shrugged, unable to speak. I had so many thoughts running through my head. What was Bella planning by inviting Jake and I to the party? What was I going to say to her? And the big one: Did I even _want _to see her?


End file.
